Concerts and other events have changed dramatically in recent years. There was a time where a fan would have nothing by which to remember the concert they went to other than perhaps a t-shirt purchased at the door. Now days, most mobile device have an in built video camera which allows users to capture the atmosphere of the concert as they experienced it. The recorded clips may readily be uploaded to a host of social networking websites or video sharing websites such as for example YouTube™ or VIMEO™.
Unfortunately, the sound quality of these video cameras is described at best as poor with the net result that the videos are generally only of interest to those who recorded them. To make matters worse, fans tend only to capture a small instance of the concert meaning that viewers are presented perhaps with just half a song. At the same time, artists and bands are not gaining advantage since their performances equally appear poor by virtue of the poor sound and short sequences.
The present application seeks to address these shortcomings.